Spy Man
by bleedingchaos
Summary: There only takes a few words to describe the insanity of this story. Floop and Glitch Meet...What is Poor Wyatt Cain and the rest of the Gang to do? One Glitch was enough...now they have another eccentric man on their hands. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Spy Man

BleedingChaos: Ok so I am a total Alan Cumming fan and I have no idea where this idea came from. Don't kill me please. And for all those who don't know who Floop is he is from the Spy Kids movie and also happens to be played by Alan. I just couldn't resist. I don't really have an idea where this will be going but hey it'll get somewhere and help me pass time. XD

Chapter 1.

"Its such a beautiful Day!" The curly haired male exclaimed for about the fifth time as the small group moved about in the forest.

"You sure the surgery went right with putting his brain back. He still seems to be Glitching" The blond male said his hat shading him from said beautiful day.

"Hey I heard that Cain!" Said Glitch casting a small glare over his shoulder.

"Now Mr. Cain there's no need to be poking fun at Glitch" DG said

"Why it's our thing, besides he doesn't mind" Cain said wryly

"That is totally not true!" Glitch said though he was grinning. It was kinda their thing wasn't it. Sort of like a pass time. It was quiet amusing. And he liked the face that Cain only teased him in this matter.

"Raw know they like it." Raw said

DG Shrugged "You guys are weird. You'd be considered love doves from where I'm from"

"Love Doves?" Cain asked making DG just giggle. They'd figure it out soon enough.

A loud thunder's boom broke off their happy banter.

"What in the world?" Dg said

"So much for a beautiful day" Cain said

"That doesn't sound natural" Glitch said rushing ahead

"Zipper Head!" Cain shouted after him before the three rushed after Glitch into the clearing. There was a huge storm. It was a travel storm…but only her, her sister, her mother and father were able to conjure one. There was no need to do so anyways. What on earth was going on?

"Head case get away from there!" Cain shouted to Glitch. Either Glitch didn't hear him or he ignored him.

"Curiosity killed the cat" DG whispered making Cain glance sharply at her and she threw up her hands "I said Cats not Tin Mans Sweethearts" She said grinning while he managed to hide a flush and level her with a stern glare.

"Raw keep DG back I'm going to grab zipper head" He said securing his hat before jogging after Glitch "Come back here Sweetheart" Cain shouted grabbing Glitch around his waist.

"No…Something is calling to me" Glitch called back then another loud boom and something sent them flying back glitch landing on top of him.

Blinking open his eyes Cain groaned trying to make them adjust.

"Head Case get off me" Cain groaned in pain.

"I Beg your Pardon!?" A voice said.

"Uh Cain I'm over here" Glitch said sitting up a few seats away. Cain looked back to the man on top of him. It looked like glitch at first glance only the male had spiky hair but the same chocolate brown puppy eyes stared at him.

The male in a long purple coat scrambled off of him and looked between the two then to DG and Raw as they ran over to them.

"We'll I'll be" She said looking between Glitch and the male who looked almost exactly like glitch. The two men's eyes connected

"He looks just like me!?" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"What in all of the OZ is going on here" Cain said looking between the two males. One glitch was good enough now there seemed to be…two….

"Two…Glitchs?" DG said

"Excuse me Doll but I'm no…Glitch" The glitch look alike said with disgust.

"Hey what's with that tone mister nothing wrong with being me?" Glitch said offended

"You're Glitch?" The look alike said.

"Yeah and who are you?" Glitch said back.

"I'm Floop" The man now known as Floop said.

"Floop…How did you get here?" DG asked

"Well you see I was just thinking about what to do in my latest show. I was in the virtual room hoping to clear my head then Wham! My calm little serene cloudy terrain turned into a terrible storm now here I am" Floop said with a grin which looked a lot like Glitch when he did so.

"Ok this is…weird…"Glitch said.

Floop was staring at Raw "your telling me" he said "Is that a lion man thingy" Floop said

"Erm yeah something like that…Look Mr. …Floop… why don't we go back to the palace so we can sort everything out" DG said. Floop looked excited "There's a palace around here? I've never been anywhere so grand outside my ocean side palace that is" Floop said immediately standing and going beside DG and immediately offering his arm to here. She giggled taking it and the two started to walk off and raw followed leaving a very stunned Cain and Glitch sitting in the grass.

"What the hell just happened" Glitch said

"I dunno…but we'd better find out. I don't know this Floop person so who knows what he's capable of. We'll see if Raw can do a reading on him later" Cain said absently offering Glitch a hand. Glitch took it smiling and standing.

"I'm sure we'll figure out what's happened once were back. Let's go" Glitch said then the two followed the others path to get to the palace. They solved the storm mystery now to find out what caused it and why this Floop character was here.

Bleedingchaos: ok I know this totally sucks. I'm so tired but I couldn't go to sleep without getting this chapter out XD if people like this and review then ill post up more. I don't know if you guys will like it or not, I hope you do, so yeah ill let you guys decide if I should continue. Okay? Till later ^_^


	2. And then there were 3

Spy Man Chapter two

Bleeding chaos: Well here I am again with chapter two. But I'm throwing in another twist. I'm adding another character that Alan Cumming plays. I can't help it I find him extremely hot in Black leather. If you don't know who Loki is you need to watch Son of the Mask which is the sequel to Jim Carry's The Mask. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter and sorry it took me so long to update. A lot has been happening over here with me. P.S. Just to let you guys know my couple planning for this I plan on it being Cain x Glitch, Loki x Floor, mention of DG x Jeb.

Chapter 2

"From another Realm!?" Glitch and Floop exclaimed at the same time looking at one another then back to the circle of the three women whose hands were joined together around a huge crystal orb.

The elder of the three women, Lavander eyes, nodded. "It would seem so Ambrose" She said. Floop arched a brow looking around the room seeing only the faces of people he already met. "Who's Ambrose" He asked finally.

"That would be me, My name before I became Glitch" Glitch said making Floop's brows furrow more. "It's a long story" Glitch said noticing the others bewildered look and he sighed.

"So when can we send him back?" Jeb asked making his presence know once more.

"That, I'm not sure of. I have to refer back to our olden day Magik to look back into it since he technically isn't from DG's realm or this Realm" Lavander eyes said breaking away from her two daughters to walk into her Husbands arms turning in them to face the other occupants of the room. They all look lost and bewildered.

"Fear not, there is probably a reason he was sent here to us. I'm sure he will be an ally and not an enemy to fear. He seems harmless enough" Lavander eyes said.

Floop pouted. "I don't want to stay here. I want to go home. I have very important things to do. I'm ruler of my own domain. I have a TV show I have to run. I don't need to be some house pet ally or whatever it is you view me as" Floop said.

"Watch your tongue when you're speaking to Her Majesty" Glitch said

"Or what? You're gonna give me a heart attack with your soft curls and puppy dog eyes?" Floop said.

"Well incase you haven't noticed you have the same eyes as me Dolt" Glitch snapped back.

"Why don't you just go play with your chemistry set you Inventor!" Floop snapped.

"Why don't you just go play with your Clay you Flamboyant TV Star!" Glitch rallied back.

"FINE!!" Both shouted at one another both turning on their heels and storming out the room on opposite sides. One purple trench coat tail disappearing beyond one corner, A brown trench coat tail disappearing beyond the opposite corner. Far off you could hear two opposite doors slamming shut.

"What on earth was that all about" DG said looking between the occupants of the same room. Cain sighed taking his hat off and running his hand through his hair. "I better go check on Zipper Head" Cain said placing his hat back on his head and walking to Glitch's Lab. When he opened the door he caught Glitch toying with his hair. When he heard Cain shut the door he whirled around with a dear caught in the head lights look then sighed slightly seeing it was Cain and not Floop.

"Thought I was that…what did you call him? A Flu- something" Cain said.

"A flamboyant TV star!" Glitch snapped back turning to his table of inventions. "At least my work applies to something useful here." Glitch said pouting.

Cain couldn't help himself but he chuckled. "I can't believe it. Your actually jealous of him" He said

"Am not!" Glitch shouted in a defensive tone. Cain gave him that 'Don't bullshit me' look.

Glitch flushed looking away "everyone has been paying more attention to him ever since we brought him back here to the Palace." Glitch said looking to Cain with his pouty eyes and full lower lip pouting out at him. It made something in his chest stir. Cain only chuckled again and walked to Glitch and hugged him. Glitch stiffened momentarily before sighing and relaxing into Cain's arms. "It's not funny." Glitch said lightly. Cain continued to chuckled shaking his head. "Sometimes I swear you're a child and not a man…OW!" Cain said as he felt a sharp pinch to his hind quarters.

Glitch grinned up at Cain who in turn stared down at him in disbelief. "Did…Did you just pinch my Ass?" Cain asked incredulously. "Yes, Yes I did Wyatt" He said with a grin. He stepped away from Cain and walked back to his table of little gadgets.

"Well why the hell for!?" Cain asked rubbing said area. Glitch shrugged "seemed like a good Idea at the time." Glitch said before looking up to Cain who had a smirk on his face. It was mighty sexy on the man he might add If he didn't look so creepy and menacing and not to mention the fact he was stalking over to glitch "well let me show you what I think is a good idea" Cain said. Glitch laughed nervously before bolting threw the door and then the chase through the palace was on.

Floop heard running footsteps outside his door and froze as he thought they might have come to stop him from doing what he was doing. Closing his eyes again he concentrated on the storm in his mind. Willing it to come for him he opened his eyes to see the calm peaceful clouds he spent a lot of time in before they turned dark and stormy.

"not good" Floop said as he scrambled backwards on the bed. A mind crackling boom went through the room. There was no doubt that the other occupants of the palace heard it. But no matter what he did it wouldn't stop. "Oh dear" he breathed as lightning went through the room then a heavy figure landed on him pinning him to the mattress.

"What the" A rough voice said as said figure pushed his upper body off Floop. Flops hand brushed against a strong leather encased thigh "Oh my" He breathed looking up at the male. Again the man barred a striking resemblance to him. Except his brown eyes were sharper, with a cruel tint to them. They were accented by black liner and his hair was a mixture of his own spiky hair and Glitch's curls.

The male above him grinned down at him "Well hello beautiful in purple" The man said. Then the door burst open. The two men on the bed froze their heads snapping to the door. DG, Raw, and Jeb were there. Then Cain took up the door frame a look of surprise on his face as he then went crashing down thanks to the brown lump that had attached itself to his back. Said lump looked up then his mouth hung open. "Another one!?" Glitch breathed.

Said man in black leather smirked "And hello beautiful in Brown." Cain's eyes snapped to the male after he said that comment. He forced himself into a standing position so that he was blocking the man's view of Glitch.

"And who the fuck are you?" Cain growled making the ones behind him gap at him as they never heard the man use such language.

The man in Black leather smirked rolling off Floop standing to his full glory "Why My name is Loki. God of Mischief" The man said smirking.

Bleedingchaos: Well I believe Ima end it right her for the time being. Let me know how you all like it. Please review. I wanna know if its worth updating.


	3. Clear as the two suns shining

Spy Man Chapter 3

BleedingChaos: Thanks for the reviews guys. I know I only have a few readers but its better then none –smiles lightly- I'm thinking maybe another 1-2 chapters should do it, Hope you enjoy this chapter.

XxXx

All the others filed into the room, meaning Dg, Azkadellia, Raw, and Jeb, staying close to the wall as they didn't want to be noticed so they could see what was going to happen now that there seemed to be another Glitch look alike. The male known as Loki was smirking over at Glitch. Cain didn't look all that pleased about it either.

"The God of Mischief? You've got to be freaking kidding me." Cain said indignantly.

Glitch stepped out from behind Cain unaware that the other male had been blocking him for a reason. "You're really a God!? Can you like...do magic or something?" Glitch asked excitedly.

Loki smirked nodding. "But of course. I'm infinitely better and more capable then most in this room" Loki said casting a smug look in Cain's direction.

"Is that so?" Cain growled his hand snaking down towards his gun.

"I don't think that will work on him Mr. Cain" Dg whispered to him. Cain sighed and eased up on the gun…slightly.

"What can you do?" Glitch asked

"Many things, for instance I can get you naked. But then again I can get you naked without my powers" Loki said with a deviant grin. Glitch turned many shades of red and Cain growled loudly bringing Loki's eyes to him.

"Temper, temper Mr. Cain, are you upset because I probably can" Loki prodded.

Cain was seething now. "Glitch doesn't go for scum like you." Cain said through clenched teeth.

"Oh? And you think Glitch will go for men like you?" Loki persisted.

Cain flushed lightly but kept it hidden by looking down slightly.

Glitch started to fidget slightly. "That's what I thought." Loki said turning back to Glitch.

"Now you have such a beautiful figure why do you hide it behind all those ratty cloths" Loki said.

"They are not ratty!" Glitch snapped hugging his beloved coat.

Loki waved it off. "I think you'd look better naked" He said and with a wave of his hand Glitch's cloths were gone.

"Oh sweet Gale" Dg and her sister breathed in Unison.

Glitch's eyes widened and he flushed in embarrassment. Just as he was about to turn and run a strong warm body was behind him. Cain's arm was outstretched over his shoulder his gun aimed directly at Loki while the other hand held his hat and covered Glitch's lower body.

"That's going to far. If it'll do some good I'd love to put a few slugs in you for pulling this stunt. Floop if you would please keep an eye on this boy with mischief on his mind." Cain said as he pulled Glitch out of the room with him his front pressed into glitch's back and his hat covering his front still.

Glitch was flushing deeply as they walked down to his room. Once inside they shut the door and they stayed like that a minuet both to embarrassed to move. Especially since there was something starting to nestle against his back side.

"I-ah… Sorry zipper head. It's a physical reaction nothing more" Cain said awkwardly.

Glitch felt a pang in his chest. "O-oh…right. Of course" Glitch said biting his lip trying to hide the hurt in his voice. Apparently he did a poor job of that.

"Glitch I-" Cain started but Glitch pulled away "Thank you for saving my humility back there. I owe you one tin man" Glitch said forcing a smile. "If you would" he said motioning to the door "I'd like to get dressed so I don't feel two inches tall around you" He said walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

Cain growled at himself. Damn him and his inability to be able to express himself. He walked out the door and was met with a smirking face.

"Didn't work out did it?" Loki asked as a panting Floop came running up the hall after him. "Sorry he gave me the slip" Floop said.

Cain didn't really hear the male he was to busy glaring daggers at Loki.

"You want him yet you keep choking on your words? How bout a game? Give me till tonight to woo Glitch. If I don't get him tonight then ill leave him alone so you can have time to man up and be with him, and if I end up wooing him tonight...well then we'll know where we stand" Loki said

"Glitch is not a trinket to be won" Cain growled turning to stalk away. "well weather you consent or not I'm still going to go for it" Loki shouted over his shoulder and grinned when Cain flipped him the bird.

Once they were alone in the hall Floop turned to Loki. "I can't believe that just worked. You knew right off the bat that they had a thing for each other so you naturally offered your assistance in your own weird way... Some god of Mischief you are." Floop said though he was smiling lightly.

Loki grinned "I gained a heart thanks to a baby and his parents. Now come on beautiful show me around" he said slinging his arm around Floop's shoulder making the male flush slightly as he lead the other off.

XxXx

Bleedingchaos: well that's it for this chapter. I think the next one will be the last chapter. So I hope you enjoy. Please review or ill be sad =[. and im sorry about the errors. im sleepy from work and such. Anyways enjoy the chappy hehe.


End file.
